Digimon Tamers: Backstage Reality
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: What do Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon do off screen after they finished recording Tamers? Well, you'll be surprised. TakatoxRika and GuilmonxRenamon.


"Renamon, walk all over him!" Rika called out in a strong and commanding tone as she and Renamon faced off against Takato and Guilmon back in the park.

Renamon nodded loyally as she was about to leap off the tree, however, her foot caught on the branch and she fell on top of Guilmon, knocking him to the ground and winding up with the Digimon pair in an awkward kiss.

Laugher was heard in the background as Takato laughed and called out. "Cut, cut. Can we try again?"

After the scene was finished, eventually, both Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon turned to their trailers.

And when they did, Guilmon let out a loud sigh of relief and collapsed on the couch.

"Finally, the day's over. Pretending to be childish and idiotic can really get one down." Guilmon commented in a much more mature voice, before Takato nod and said. "Yeah, it's not easy being a great intelligent Digimon with great knowledge to act like a child."

"I don't know Master, I think Guilmon did well." Rika spoke up, only her tone was more kind and submissive than beforehand.

"Oh right, I forgot. In the series, you two are suppose to be heartless and cruel. But in reality, you both are our loving slaves and pets. Rika being kind and submissive, Renamon being submissive and... err... slutty." Takato said.

At this, Renamon put her hand on her hip and smiled sexily.

"I had to say, I loved that kiss, Master." She told Guilmon lovingly, watching as Guilmon rose up and reached for his back and undid a zip that was concealed in the black marking around his neckline, and took off his child-like heavy suit.

He actually has a more mature, adult body, taller than Renamon and is muscular too. He then picked up his brown scarf and wrapped around his neck.

"That's a bit better" Guilmon said, making Renamon nod in agreement at seeing Guilmon's muscular and sexy body. "It's more better to be out of that child suit."

"Well you still have to wear it until the series is over." Rika replied, making Takato nod in reply, before he added. "And Renamon has to wear tight concealing clothing to hide her true body to do the series, and it's harder for her than you."

Renamon smiled as she took a bit of fur out of her belly, revealing her belly button, followed by lifting her mane up, taking off a tight bra like strap, allowing her huge EE sized breasts to come bouncing down.

Continuing to strip, Renamon then pulled off some concealing underwear that she had used to cover her private parts, but now she gladly showed off her vagina and huge butt.

"Aaah. That's much better." Renamon sighed in relief as she sat on Guilmon's lap, showing off her nudity.

"So, Master, how do I look to you?" She then asked, kissing and licking around Guilmon's neck.

"Perfect, my pet." Guilmon said in reply, making Renamon stop her actions as he used his right hand to play with her breast and his left to play with her vagina.

"Oooh. How I love it when you do this for me." Renamon moaned happily as she wagged her tail around.

Watching Guilmon and Renamon, Rika grinned and asked Takato in an enticing tone. "So Master, shall I strip too?"

Before Takato could reply, they heard a voice call out from their trailer. "The next scene will be happening soon."

"Wait until we've done this season." Takato replied, before he told Guilmon and Renamon "Come on you two. Get dressed, we've got a series to do."

Finally, after a long time, after the D-Reaper's defeat, the Digimon Tamers season was finished, that was until the movie would be made.

"Aahh, finally!" Impmon yawned as he reached for his bike where BlackRenamon waited for him. "I'm outta here. Later."

"We'll be off too." Henry said as Terriermon rested on henry's head. "Let's hang out sometime."

"Will do." Takato replied, glad he had made such friends during the filming, before he turned his attention over to Rika, helping in Gigimon and Viximon Digivolve once again to their Rookie forms.

Back at Takato's house, the four just stood there, before Renamon tore off her tight clothing, showing off her real body again, while Guilmon removed the suit.

"Aaah. Much better." They said together as they threw their suits and clothing into the corner, expect Guilmon's scarf who he still wore.

Rika tore off her clothes off as well, showing her nakedness, including her e sized breasts, beautiful body and shaven pussy.

"Yeah, now we can be us for real." She then said, which made Takato ask her. "So Rika, you're ok with us with you being my slave and girlfriend and all that?"

"Of course. the first time we met we fell in love with you and your Digimon" Rika replied in a heartfelt tone, before asking, holding out a red coloured collar as she spoke. "Remember, you saw me in my glamour and then you won me after we tested our Digimon power?"

"Oh yeah. Guilmon really made Renamon more happy and slutty back then." Takato chuckled, before looking over to see Renamon was on fours, stroking Guilmon's legs like a cat, while Guilmon stroked her, making Renamon purr.

"And these collars told us that we are your slaves from now on." Rika told Takato, embracing him lovingly.

"Yeah. Well I am surprised that Renamon chose me." Guilmon commented, before he then blushed as he felt Renamon's breast press and rub against his leg, making the red dragon Digimon look down at Renamon, who smiled and replied. "It's because I am looking for a powerful male to sweep me off my feet, and you did."

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Not to mention you have a cock any female would be lucky to get their hands on." Renamon then added, giving Guilmon's manhood a stroke, causing him to groan in approval, before Renamon licked the pre-cum that had spurted from the tip, enjoying the taste she had become addicted to.

"Yeah, and you have the breasts and ass that any guy would love." Guilmon said.

"Or the occasional woman." He then added, before he used his tail to spank Renamon's bottom, making her giggle at Guilmon's words and actions.

"Those two are made for each other." Takato grinned as he began to undress.

"So Rika, you belong to me now and Renamon belongs to Guilmon now. So shall we, begin our little fun?" He asked her.

"Of course Master, Anything you command." Rika replied in a warm, loving and submissive tone, before an idea came to her, making her face Renamon and say to the foxy Digimon. "Hey, Renamon, let's do a show for our Masters."

Renamon smiled and nodded in reply, before she and Rika walked onto a stage with two poles, in which Guilmon sat next to Takato to see the show, watching on as Rika and Renamon begin their dance by walking sexily up to the pole, their breasts swaying at each step.

Reaching each pole, they rubbed their boobs between them, going up and down before climbing on and both swing around and then rub their vaginas on them.

The boys were immediately turned on by Rika and Renamon's performance, as their erections were seen.

And continuing to please the boys, Rika then climbed down her pole and playfully yanked Renamon down by her tail, making Renamon smile and let go as she landed on Rika's shoulders, pretending to be her 'animal clothing', wrapping her entire body around Rika's shoulders and neck like a fox scarf.

Rika then strutted showing off her new 'fox clothing', while Renamon was used to being Rika's toy.

But she loved being Guilmon's toy more.

After several minutes, Rika allowed Renamon to climb off as both begin to sexily belly dance showing their movements, shaking their breast, bellies and hips, they turned around to show their butts as well, before Renamon then got on fours, still showing her butt cheeks, while Rika carefully climbed on top of her and then hit her partner's butt like a drum set before opening her cheeks to show off Renamon's anal and vagina, making Guilmon blush.

"That shows that Renamon is indeed a slut, she allows you and Rika to touch her body anyway." Takato said to Guilmon who smiled back and nodded in lust.

"Ok, girls. We'll go in separate rooms first before moving back together here in the bedroom." Guilmon called.

"Dibs on bathroom and the shower cause Master and I do sweat after that clothing." Renamon purred as Rika climbed off her, making Rika nod and say. "Then the kitchen's ours. We can use the table."

"Ok, meet back here for the main finale by seven thirty. It's six so we have an hour and a half for ourselves. Let's go!" Takato said as he grabbed Rika's hand and guided her to the kitchen, causing an excited look to appear on the redhead's face, while Guilmon picked up Renamon over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

-In the kitchen-

Rika laid on the table on her front as Takato massaged her butt and back, as if he is preparing her for something, causing Rika to moan at his touch, before reaching out and grabbing a strawberry.

"Hey, Master." Rika teased, using the strawberry as lipstick, spreading it around her lips. "Tell me, how do I look?"

"Amazing my slave." Takato replied, before he began to finger her pussy, making Rika moan in lust as she finished spreading the strawberry on her lips and then ate it.

"Kiss me." Rika pleaded.

Takato smiled and nodded in reply before he kissed Rika deeply, getting the strawberry taste on her lips.

As both continued making out, Takato reached for a banana across the table, as well as some jam, in which Rika then broke from the kiss, laid on her front again as Takato opened the jam, dipped his finger in and used it to writing on Rika's back.

"Aaaahhh, so cold. So amazing." Rika moaned as Takato wrote 'Takato's sex girl' on her back, making him smirk.

"And for the finishing touch." Takato said, putting the banana in Rika's pussy, causing the redhead to arch her back and moan loudly.

"Oh yes!" Rika moaned from the feel of the banana in her vagina, making Takato smile and reply. "I will take your pussy for the finale. But for now, how about we do your ass first?"

Rika smiled in reply ass he then lifted up her butt, causing Takato to smirk at Rika, her submissiveness and lust for him to take her, before Takato then thrust his manhood into Rika's ass, making the redhead gasp out in pleasure.

"It's so big and deep… Oh, Master! I love you so much...!" Rika moaned out, loving the feeling of Takato's cock inside her ass as her breasts pressed and rubbed against the table.

As he continued, Takato grabbed Rika's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making Rika continue to moan out from the pleasure her Master was giving her.

And the pleasure just increased as Rika moved her feet up and used them to move the banana around in her vagina.

"Master… Oh, Master... You are so deep... It feels so... so good…!" She cried out, making Takato smile as he continued to thrust in his slave's ass, before Rika shivered in pleasure as she felt her Master's tongue run across her back, licking off the jam.

And after Takato had finished licking Rika's back clean, the brunette decided to continue to tease Rika, in which he moved his head up to her neck, kissing and licking around it, making Rika let out more moans from the pleasure.

For another hour, Takato continued to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore, in which Rika let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over the banana, followed by Takato, as he then had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, cumming inside of Rika's rear end.

With their orgasms over, Rika let out a sigh of pleasure, collapsing onto the table, while Takato remained hovering her her satisfied form, before he pulled out of her, making the redhead let out a small moan.

"How was that?" Takato asked, teasing Rika as he grabbed the banana that remained in her cum filled pussy and began to move it around, making Rika moan. "Perfect Master…"

Takato smiled, seeing Rika satisfied, before an idea came to his mind to finish their fun.

Removing the banana from her pussy, Takato walked back to the fridge, making Rika turn from the counter and sit up, curious as to what her Master was planning now, in which a smile appeared on the Nonaka's face as Takato pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"Oh Master." Rika could only say, loving the ideas Takato had, before she watched on, feeling her lust increase as Takato sprayed a small amount on the tip of his cock.

"Now then Rika, I think it's time for dessert." Takato said, causing Rika to remove herself from the table, get in between Takato's legs, where she took his hard, whipped cream and cum covered member into her mouth and began to suck him off.

"Oh, Rika... That's it...!" Takato groaned, loving the pleasure of Rika's skilled mouth working its way on his member, while increasing his pleasure as her tongue swirled around his cock, licking off the cum and whipped cream, loving the taste.

And she loved it when Takato then groaned again and took control, placing his hands on the sides of her head, guiding her mouth so she took all his length into her mouth and kept pleasing her love.

"Rika, your mouth feels so good... Ah..." Takato groaned out, before saying after several more minutes of pleasure. "I can't hold it... Rika, I... I'm going to cum…! "

Hearing her Master's warning just encouraged Rika to continue her pleasure, continuing to suck Takato off until he groaned out loudly and had his orgasm, filling Rika's mouth with his seed.

Removing her mouth from his cock, Rika looked up at her Master and smiled.

"How was that?" She asked, making Takato smile back at her.

"Perfect." Takato replied, before he then noticed the time.

It was almost time for the finale, which made him smiled. "Let's clean you up before we meet with the Digimon again."

"Yes Master. As you command." Rika replied submissively.

-At the same time in the bathroom-

The shower was on in the bath as the two Digimon were making out in the shower, in which Renamon slid her tongue in Guilmon's mouth.

After the long passionate kiss ended, Guilmon grabbed a bar of soap and said to his vixen slave. "Ok, lie down on your back, slave."

Renamon smiled as she obeyed and laid on her back, before moaning as Guilmon began to rub the soap all over her wet body.

First over her breasts, making the vixen Digimon moan in lust as the soap run across her nipples and all over her breasts, before Guilmon then moved down, rubbing the soap down to her pussy and began to rub the soap all around her pussy lips, increasing Renamon's moans before she purred as the soap bubbles soaked around her body.

As soon as Renamon was all nice and soapy, she smiled, hoping for more ideas Guilmon had in plan for her, which he did.

"Good, now stand on all fours. How about some spanking?" Guilmon said, making Renamon smile happily as she got on fours, showing her huge butt.

"Go for it, my Master." Renamon said, wiggling her butt enticingly, which made Guilmon smile before he brought his hand up and then down, smacking Renamon's wet huge buttocks.

From the actions of her Master, Renamon howled lustfully from each spank, loving every moment of it.

Her butt, her breasts, her entire body belonged to Guilmon.

"Oh Master, I am your toy. Play with me more!" Renamon moaned as she loved the spanking she was getting, but wanted Guilmon to change it up a little bit, in which Renamon turned her head, her eyes full of lust as she purred. "I want your cock."

"Then have it in your mouth before your ass" Guilmon smiled, showing the vixen his huge cock, making the foxy Digimon shift her legs a little, feeling her pussy getting quite wet at the impressive length hanging in between her Master's legs.

And after the last spank, Renamon put her mouth over his cock, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick and suck the tip, filling Guilmon with pleasure.

"That's my vixen... Keep pleasing me...!" Guilmon groaned in lust as he felt Renamon's mouth continue to suck and lick around his member, while her breasts rubbed between, increasing the red dragon's pleasure.

"Oh, Renamon... Yes... You really know your way around my cock…!" Guilmon groaned as Renamon continued her lustful movements, wagging her wet tail behind her in excitement and joy.

Renamon loved the taste of Guilmon's cock as much as Rika, maybe more, and had been well trained by Guilmon to know how to provide him with great amounts of pleasure, in which she then rubbed her huge breasts between her love and Master's cock up and down to her Master's desires.

And after an hour, Guilmon howled out. "Careful, I might cum soon...!"

But like Rika, Renamon continued to pleasure her Master, letting Guilmon's cum entered her mouth as he then had his climax, making her cheeks bloat a bit before swallowing every bit down her mouth.

"You taste amazing, Master" Renamon said happily after she swallowed his load.

Guilmon smiled at the pleasure and Renamon's continued desire to make him feel good, making him decide to reward his slave.

He then reached for a dildo that was lying beside the bath and stuffed it in Renamon's pussy, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"Your vagina will be our finale." Guilmon told Renamon, before asking, pushing the dildo deeper inside of Renamon as he spoke. "How about your ass first?"

"Oh, yes Master. I want it so bad!" Renamon moaned in an erotic reply, before her moaning increased as she felt the dildo begin to vibrate in her pussy.

"Oh, Master... Master...!" Renamon moaned, loving the feel if the dildo pushing into her lips, while part of her wanted the real thing inside of her.

And Renamon soon got her wish as Guilmon smiled in lust and stuck his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt Guilmon began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh my Master... Ah... Please keep going... I want this so badly...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon then grabbed her butt cheeks, yiffing her deep in the ass, while he continued to let the dildo fill her with pleasure as well.

As Guilmon continued, Renamon was unable to control herself, moving her right hand up began to play with her belly button, sticking a finger in it as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Guilmon squeezed his claws into Renamon's butt cheeks as he thrust deeper into her.

Renamon now lapping her tongue out of her mouth as the shower water still sprayed on her head and back, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure.

It was surprising to see a battle-hardened warrior you seen on telly is actually a lustful sex crazed vixen belong to Guilmon, her dino Master.

For another hour, the two Digimon still mated until Guilmon let out an almost primal groan as he released his seed into Renamon's butt.

Renamon smiled in lust before she said, panting in pleasure. "That was amazing... Now my vagina... wanna be fucked next..."

"We will and it is almost time." Guilmon smiled in reply, removing the dildo, before he picked Renamon up, carrying his slave Renamon bridal style out of the bathroom.

"Come on. Let's see how our Tamers are doing." He suggested.

"As you command, my Master." Renamon smiled submissively, nuzzling her head against her Master's muscular chest, while taking in his masculine scent.

-In the bedroom-

Takato and Guilmon had finished strapping the girls to their beds as both were now positioned on all on fours, their arms and legs tied to the bed.

"Look at this, Guilmon. Beautiful vaginas seen in front of us." Takato smiled as they stepped back to see what they done.

"Yeah, right for the plucking." Guilmon teased.

Rika and Renamon smiled lustfully in reply, before both shook their butts and vaginas to their Masters, wanting them to continue making love/mating with them.

"Yes, Masters. Yiff our vaginas bad! Take us! Make us yours'!" They both begged.

Takato smiled as he climbed on the bed, grabbed Rika's butt cheeks and put his cock into Rika's vagina, making the red haired girl moan in lust.

Meanwhile, as Takato began to pleasure his slave, Guilmon climbed on the bed, grabbed Renamon's butt cheeks and put his cock into his slave's pussy, making Renamon happy from the feel of her Master's cock in her pussy as last.

The two boys begin to thrust in their slaves' vaginas up and down as the girls shake their breasts up and down as they are enjoying it so much.

"Oh yes, Master... You are brilliant...!" Rika moaned out as Takato continued to thrust in and out of her vagina as he dug his fingers into her butt cheeks.

"Yes Master! Fuck me more!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to yiff her vagina.

Both moved their tails to each other and wrapped them around each other as they continued, showing this was more than mere sex and that they truly loved each other.

And while Guilmon continued having his way with his submissive vixen sex slave, Takato rubbed Rika's butt cheeks gently as he increased his thrusts, causing Rika to scream in lust as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Takato then teased Rika more by putting a hand underneath her playing with her belly button, making Rika smiled in a sexual and loving way.

"Oh, Master... I love it... I love you...!" Rika moaned out, making Takato smile at hearing the honesty and love in his slave's voice, making him groan in reply. "And I... I love you, Rika...!"

Guilmon did the same to Renamon, using one hand to tease her belly button a bit more, while his other hand played with her still cum filled ass, fingering it a bit, which caused Renamon to happily moan out in pleasure. "And I love this and love you as well...!"

"Same here, Renamon." Guilmon said, ceasing his teasing as he then added. "And I'll never stop."

Both Rika and Renamon were very happy that their Masters continued to pleasure their bodies, filling the pair with nothing but love and lust, causing the redhead and her Digimon partner to then shake their boobs more.

Both stuck out their tongues as both were tearing up being yiffed by the ones they loved so much.

And so, after three long hours...

"This is it... We're going to cum...!" Takato and Guilmon yelled in lust, feeling their climaxes.

"Yes... Oh, yes... Cum in us! Give us your Children!" Rika and Renamon screamed, their tones full of lust as well.

Takato and Guilmon slammed their cocks in their lover's wombs, both boys then groaned loudly, shooting their cum in their slave's vaginas, reaching into their wombs.

And with the feeling of their orgasms, Rika and Renamon yelled in complete bliss and love as they too climaxed, releasing their sexual fluids on their master's cock and the sheets beneath their legs.

After uniting them, Takato and Guilmon laid on the bed beside them allowing their lovers to climb on them and cuddle them.

"That was amazing. How'd you feel?" Takato smiled.

Rika smiled back and replied. "It felt terrific."

They then turned to the Digimon to see Renamon and Guilmon, the red dragon Digimon smiled at Renamon's belly, which now bore the hazard symbol on it.

"At last..." Renamon sighed as she pressed her breasts against Guilmon's chest. "I am yours'."

"You're always mine." Guilmon replied, making Renamon smile before she reached up and began kissing Guilmon's lips, making out with him again.

"Shall we do what they did?" Takato grinned, getting an immediate response as Rika kissed her Master on the lips as well, deeply and passionately.

And thus the story ends, leaving these lovers in harmony.


End file.
